Airstrike Designator - LGB
The Airstrike Designator-LGB (Laser Guided Bomb) is a Specialist Item that was released in the 09-29-09 Patch. When used, the weapon will transmit the coordinates of a designated location to a nearby strike bomber, and literally engulfs the target in a massive explosion. Overview The Airstrike Designator's purpose is simple: it is a marker/pointer that pl caces a beacon, where a plane would come in shortly after and drop a bomb with very high power and a large blast radius in the designated area. The LGB also has a scope, in case a player wants to position a strike from a distan The Airstrike Designator LGB is best used for modes like Quarantine, Fireteam, and Bombing Run.ce. When you have found a spot to blow to pieces, you hold down the fire button to "charge" it up, and when that is done, a bright flare will appear where you set it. That little orange spot will be the airstrike beacon. Unfortunately, every player can see this, so they are able to avoid that spot. After this, in ten seconds, a MiG-21 plane will fly over the map and drop a volley of explosives capable of getting one-hit-kills within the area of effect. The LGB does immediate damage and creates a large cloud of black smoke obscuring sight for a second or two. After placing an airstrike, it will take exactly 60 seconds (one minute) for it to recharge the item, and the cooldown timer is viewable by both teams. In Quarantine, airstrikes can be devastating to hordes of Infected. It is recommended that humans shoot the zombie constantly so that it cannot escape the airstrike as zombies can see the beacon and quickly flee. In Fireteam, they are excellent since they can easily clear waves of NPCs (whose programming won't allow them to evade the airstrike, thus making them sitting ducks). In Bombing Run, one can designate the area that the bomb is planted in, clearing off most players from defusing it. However, due to the many markers and forewarnings of the incoming strike, it usually misses any targets. This was implemented by Nexon to make the game more fair for F2P players. Because of this, it is more of a 10-second player repellant than a mass-killing weapon. If the LGB is used in an indoor map, (such as Overdose) the airstrike will not be able to reach the designated target area. Instead, it will coincide with the roof exactly where the strike was supposed to hit, since the airstrike can't penetrate certain roofs. However, there is a slim chance that an airstrike will work in Death Room, though it is difficult and rather pointless. A video of the Airstrike in-game can be found here Trivia *There is no such thing as an airstrike designator in reality. *There is actually a glitch with the airstrike on Showdown. If you call in the air strike in the base with the giant hole (beneath it) the bomb will actually go through the roof, and explode inside the base. *There is a glitch where the explosion would not even reduce the enemies' health due to hitbox issues. The explosion cannot damage players directly on top of the airstrike; it can only damage those near. This issue has decreased popularity of the LGB driving more players to buy the Napalm instead. Category:Specialist Items Category:NX Weapons Category:Instant Kill Category:Battery Item